


Nothing Brings People Together Like A Locked Door

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers were extremely close, until Kara told her the one secret that she had been holding for their entire friendship. Now, they never speak to each other. What will happen when a coincidence throws them together?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Nothing Brings People Together Like A Locked Door

Kara Danvers had once been an upbeat, happy person. That was until she lost the one person that she cared more about than anyone else in the world. She was a shell of the person she once used to be, not that it bothered her. She still did her Supergirl duties, but soon lost her job at Catco as she had stopped turning in acceptable articles. 

Nothing mattered to Kara anymore.

Lena Luthor had been hurt and enraged as soon as she found out the truth about her so called ‘friend’ Kara Danvers. She had wanted nothing more than to inflict as much pain onto her as she could. This was when she had first found out. It’s been six months since then and as much as Lena hated to admit it, she missed having Kara around. Kara was the one person who was able to bring any kind of happiness into her life. Not that Lena would ever admit it, but she hadn’t felt the same since they had stopped talking.

Lena missed Kara. 

“Ms. Luthor, there is an alert in basement lab number three,” Hope alerted in her usual monotonous tone. 

Basement lab three held some of the most sensitive information that L Corp had in its possession. It also held the devices which Lena had developed in order to hurt Kara in whichever way she could. She had to get down there and see what was going on.

Lena couldn’t help but bite her nails as the elevator silently took her down to the basement. She hadn’t been back down to this lab since she’d decided that she didn’t want to hurt Kara anymore. There had been no call for it, she had simply decided to move on with her life and hope that she could forget about Kara eventually.

The soft chime of the elevator shook Lena out of her thoughts, and she braced herself to be flooded with the memories of the rage and hurt that she had experienced all those months ago. 

“Hello?” Lena’s voice echoed slightly in the large open space.

The automated lights had already turned on, so someone had to either have been in the lab or they were still down here.

Lena reached around behind her to feel for the gun she had started to keep on her since she lost the protection of Supergirl. She had never needed to use it on anyone before, but she supposed that there was a first time for everything. 

She continued to make her way through the lab, checking and double checking under every desk and chair that she passed. Why did the alert have to come from the largest basement lab they had? Why couldn’t it have been somewhere small where all you need to do is look from the doorway to see if there is anyone inside.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Lena hated the use of profanity, but when she came face to face with Supergirl for the first time in six months, she couldn’t help it.

Kara whirled around, a shocked look on her face which quickly replaced itself with a blank look. Something completely unusual on the Kara that Lena had known.

“There was an alert at the DEO for a large reading of Kryptonite, but I guess that’s to be expected of someone like you,” Kara spat.

Lena felt her heart drop, and tears spring to her eyes. She had never heard Kara with this much malice in her voice before. She hadn’t realised that Kara could be this remorseless with her words.

The two women looked at each other for a long time, Lena wasn’t sure how long as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kara’s. She had missed seeing those shining blue eyes that seemed to sparkle more than all of the stars in the galaxy.

“Just leave,” Lena’s voice wavered, but she knew if Kara didn’t leave soon, she’d do something that she’d end up regretting.

Kara didn’t say anything, just walked past Lena towards the elevator door.

“I can’t,” Kara’s voice was thick as if she was trying not to cry.

Lena sighed; she knew that she should have sent someone down to look at the alert instead of doing it herself. 

“Look, I don’t care if you’re sorry or if you want to make up. I don’t want to- “ 

“No, literally, I can’t leave. The door is locked,” Kara muttered as she turned around and made eye contact with Lena, once again leaving her breathless.

Lena shook her head, she didn’t expect Kara to try and pull stunts like this to get her attention, but it didn’t surprise her at all. She walked over and pressed the call button for the elevator, but instead of being greeted by the usual green arrow she saw a red cross with the word ‘locked’ pop up on the screen.

“Of course,” Lena sighed and began rubbing her temples.

Situations like this always managed to give her a migraine.

“There’s Kryptonite in here, Lena,” Kara’s accusatory tone had dropped, now it was replaced with one of frustration.

“There is, but it’s locked away in a secure container. It shouldn’t be able to hurt you,” even though Lena had been making more Kryptonite, she wasn’t stupid enough to leave it out in a way that could seriously harm Kara.  
“It might not be enough to hurt me, but it does mean I can’t use my powers in here,” Kara muttered before flopping down on one of the chairs in the lab and pulling out her phone.

They both sat there for the best part of an hour, trying to contact someone who could get them out of this situation. Neither of them managing anything successfully. 

“Why did I have to get stuck in here with you of all people?” Kara sighed, obviously frustrated. 

“You know, when you say stuff like that it really does hurt me still,” Lena snapped back.

“Yeah, just as much as you hurt me all those months ago,” Kara shook her head before walking away from Lena, trying to give herself some distance.

Lena unlocked one of the computers in the lab, attempting to find whatever bug in the software had resulted in the elevator door being locked. 

\-----

It had now been five hours since they were first locked down here and Lena was about to rip her hair out. There was no bug in the software that would result in the door locking, so why was it that the door would be locked? It didn’t make any sense.

“Any luck?” Kara spoke up for the first time in hours.

Lena jumped slightly at the noise, before placing a hand over a heart attempting to calm the rapid beating. 

“No, I’m still trying to find what is causing it,” Lena sighed.

“I miss you; you know?” Kara said quietly, instantly trying to gauge Lena’s reaction.

Lena thought that her heart had gone back to its regular beating pattern but hearing that from Kara caused it to start up again. The butterflies in her stomach erupted in the same way that they had when she and Kara had first begun to get close, back when Lena had first started to feel a certain way towards her.

“I miss you, too,” Lena whispered, but she knew that Kara had heard it with her incredible super hearing.

It was taking every ounce of self-control that Lena had for her to not just spill her feelings out on the lab floor for Kara to see. 

“I love you. It was hard for me to admit to myself, but after not seeing you for so long and trying to get over you. I realised I never would stop loving you, Lena,” Kara blurted out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Lena pulled Kara in close, pressing her lips against Kara’s. Silencing any other words that were threatening to come spilling out. 

All the emotions built up over this time were coming out as they moved around the room, their lips never disconnecting. 

Eventually, Lena needed to stop to breath. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s.

“I love you, too.”

Kara placed one more kiss to Lena's lips before looking around the room with a frown on her face.

"The Kryptonite is being filtered out of the room."

Kara looked over to Lena with a somewhat questioning look on her face before pulling her into her arms bridal style.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Kara says with a small smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say, Supergirl."


End file.
